Organization XIII
This is the Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobodies working to reclaim their hearts. To join, ask on either here or this page's talkpage. All that is needed are their name, rank, and title. You can put their descriptions on their pages. YOU MAY CLAIM ONLY THREE OPEN MEMBERS, BUT YOU MAY ADD IN AS MANY OC'S AS YOU'D LIKE! How this Works; Each member has their original name (ex: Alice) scrambled with an 'X' in it (ex: Lecxia). They also posess a title (ex: the Lunar Radiance) and a rank, which is a Roman Numeral. If your not sure of the Roman Numeral counterpart to a number, go here: http://literacy.kent.edu/Minigrants/Cinci/romanchart.htm. Organization XIII; ﻿Xemnas, I, the Superior of the In-Between. Leader of Organization XIII. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Xigbar, II, the Freeshooter. Open Xaldin, III, the Whirlwind Lancer. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Vexen, IV, the Chilly Academic. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lexaeus, V, the Silent Hero. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Zexion, VI, the Cloaked Schemer. Roleplayed by Luna. Saïx, VII, the Luna Diviner. Second-in-command. Roleplayed by Luna. Axel, VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Demyx, IX, the Melodious Nocturne. Roleplayed by Luna. Luxord, X, the Gambler of Fate. Roleplayed by Luna. Marluxia, XI, the Graceful Assassin. Roleplayed by Luna. Larxene, XII, the Savage Nymph. Roleplayed by Luna. Roxas, XIII, the Key of Destiny. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Xion, XIV, the Flower of the Horizon. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Lecxia, XV, the Lunar Radiance. Roleplayed by Luna. Renix, XVI, the Sun Spark. Roleplayed by Luna. Maxie, XVII, the Misty Intellectual. Roleplayed by Luna. Rexesan, XVIII, the Sky's Huntress. Roleplayed by Luna. Cexina, XIX, the Autumn Rose. Roleplayed by Luna. Xekzyn, XX, the Frozen Neko. Roleplayed by Luna. Xorsslyn, XXI, the Shadowed Truth. Roleplayed by Luna. Siexle, XXII, the Feather of Fright. Roleplayed by Luna. Xesile, XXIII, the Luminous Dream. Roleplayed by Luna. Serxtink, XXIV, the Death Star. Roleplayed by Luna. Thaxbeny, XXV, the Black Storm. Roleplayed by Luna. Anelixi, XXVI, the Fauna Call. Roleplayed by Luna. Xoresi, XXVII, the Flora Wish. Roleplayed by Luna. Linexcora, XXVIII, the Dawning of Music. Roleplayed by Luna. Lylix, XXIX, the Sunrise on the Horizon. Roleplayed by Luna. Rylexi, XXX, the Bright Vocalist. Roleplayed by Luna. Alexis, XXXI, the Fire in the Darkness. Roleplayed by Luna. Beauxty, XXXII, the Deadly Dawn. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Elainex, XXXIII, the Haunting Echo. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Ellex, XXXIV, the Paper Moon. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Axnamarian, XXXV, The Chilling Frost. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rannext, XXXVI, The Blazing Chain. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Taxlyrc, XXXVII, The Diamond of Truth. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bexrort, XXXVIII, The Rainfall Demon. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Moranxa, XXXIX, The Loveless Dream. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Xybba, XL, the Soulful Twilight. Roleplayed by Luna. Xyarm, XLI, the'' Bright Light. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Imaxchle, XLII, the Dim Fog. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Elixmy, XLIII, the Joyful Melody. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Hatoxsm, XLIV, the Violent Twister. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Gexarc, XLV, the Deep Crater. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Aijecxss, XLVI the Crazy Artist. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Roleplay Center; Archives~ Archive 1 Current Events~ *Cedar Point vacation Cedar Point Vacation; (Timeskip to next morning?) Serxtink tried to block out the mental images of seeing ''Maximum Ride Flock characters in the School, which was a laboratory where they were experimented on. The characters themselves were mutants: 98% human, 2% avian, and they all had bizzare powers and wings. The images she was trying to block out involved them dying from the tests. She shivered at the thought. Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 01:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lecxia and Renix, who hadn't heard Xorsslyn's story because they were in their room with their brother, Saïx, were talking about the vacation. "I'm not going on anything that goes upside-down, Ren," stated Lecxia firmly. "C'mon, Lecxia," said Renix, a pleading look on her face. "Just one ride on Raptor?" "No." "I'll do whatever you want." The last comment made Lecxia take this in to consideration. She wouldn't mind having Renix do whatever she wanted, especially if she broke her arm and couldn't fight (foreshadowing). "Alright," she answered, "but not tomorrow." "At least during this vacation," Renix said. "That's it. One ride by the end of two weeks." Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 02:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Zexion wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation, as he was reading a book that he had found at the Twilight Town Library the day before they had left. Serxtink happened to notice the title of the book: Maximum Ride: Then Angel Experiment. Zexion's reading Maximum Ride? thought the magenta-haired Nobody. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 22:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Serxtink peered over the blue-silver haired Nobody, noticing that he was on chapter 124 (the chapters are extremely short. The longest is usually only about six or so pages.) out of 135 (if you include the epilogue as a chapter). Serxtink had to force herself to stay quiet and not reveal what happened. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 22:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rylexi hadn't been listening to the conversation because she was listening to her Vocaloid songs. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 00:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The dark silver-haired Nobody began humming a few notes to "The Last Revolver" as she closed her eyes, entranced by the music. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 01:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- To try and get her mind off of the thought of rollercoasters, Lecxia began singing "Nitrobenzene" (by Kagamine Len) under her breath. It had an extremely catchy tune and helped get her mind offf of things. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 00:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to morning) "Lecxia~!" said an already-hyper Renix. Her blue-haired twin groaned. "Go away," she murmured. "I'm trying to sleep." "But we're going to the park today~!" When Renix said that, Lecxia shot up and practically jumped out of the bed she shared with her twin sister. "Alright! I've been looking foward to today~!" she said, completely OOC because of her excitement. "Saïx already went down to breakfast. I was waiting for you to get up," said Renix, also OOC now. It seemed like the two had swapped personalities. Lecxia quickly changed out of her pajamas, which were a blue T-shirt and fluffy black pants with rainbow peace signs, and put on her half-sleeve pale yellow shirt, short royal-blue tank-top, tight, dark blue shorts, and her pale yellow sneakers. Renix also changed out of her pajamas, a gold T-shirt and fluffy turquoise pants with monkey heads, and pulled on a neon yellow half-sleeve shirt with a bright orange sun on it, light blue shorts, and neon orange sneakers. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Let's go!" said Renix, back to her original personality. Lecxia nodded, also back to her normal personality. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 22:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Organization XIII